DX Newest Member
by candy2112
Summary: Makayla is an intellegent, shy, funny and over all goth girl. Shawn is an outgoing, funny, smart, handsome kind of guy. Can Shawn show her what true love is or will her past get in the way. Shawn Michaels/Makayla Winters Rated M for later chapters! R
1. The Nightmare

_Hey guys, this is my first story so bear with me. I love wrestling and I love Shawn Michaels so I thought, why not make a story. Here it is. Hope you enjoy. Don't worry; you will meet Shawn in the next chapter._

_The Nightmare_

It was a cold, cold night here in North Colonie, New York. I was walking back from my friend's birthday party. You could say that it was dangerous, but I didn't care. I loved to do wild things. I loved the rush it gave me. Oh, sorry I forgot to mention. I am Makayla Winters, and I am a Goth wrestler. Yeah it sounds weird, but don't worry, I don't cut myself or anything. I just like the colors.

Well back to the story. I was walking up the drive way when I saw the front door wide open and all of the lights were off. I looked at my watch, it was only 10 o'clock. My parents never went to bed this early. And they definitely never left the door open. I walked up to the door and that was when I noticed the blood stain all over the living room floor. My breathing hitched and my eyes went wide when I noticed my cat. She had been shaved of all her fur and pinned to the wall with what looked like knives. I started crying, but didn't make a noise, scared that if I did then I would die next. I kept walking, following the blood stains.

I took a quick look in my room; my dog had been killed too. He was chopped into pieces and thrown throughout the room. I covered my mouth, but I couldn't hold it in. I ended up emptying my stomach in the trash bin to my room. I turned and ran as fast as I could out of my room. The blood got thicker and smelled even worse as I got to my parents room. I being the curious person I am opened the door.

I opened the door just a crack and screamed. My parents were dead. Their heads were lying a few feet away and their bodies were being eaten by a crazed killer. When I screamed the killer looked up and smiled. I almost passed out right there, but I knew that I had to get out of there. I ran down the hall, slipping into the living room. The person was behind me and I knew it because I could hear his breathing.

I ran out into the front yard and across the street. Every time I heard his laughter I ran faster. Soon I was running flat out to the beach, I don't know why I was running to the beach, but I didn't stop. When I got to the beach there was no one in sight. I screamed once again when I felt his breath on my neck. He pushed me to the ground, I tried to fight back but he was to strong. He started to touch me, in ways that I had never wanted to be touched.

Well you know what happened next. He raped me. I was lucky though because before he could kill me, someone saved me. I don't know who it was, but he saved me and I passed out once I knew I was safe.

The next morning when I woke up I was in the hospital. I remember all of the pitying glances from the doctors and nurses. I remember my reaction to the news the doctor gave me. I remember telling them that I wanted an abortion. I remembered the feeling of being a murderer. I still cry every night for the little baby that would never see the light of day.

That was fifteen years ago. Now I am 31 and I still have that empty feeling inside of me. I was adopted by my grandmother until I was eighteen. When I turned 20 she passed away. I went to college and got a martial arts degree. Then I went to OVW so that maybe I could still be a wrestler. I still cry about my parent's deaths, I still carry a knife with me everywhere I go.

Now here I am today, I just got the letter in the mail. I have a meeting with Vince McMahon. That is why I am on a plane right now, heading to meet the chairman of WWE. I cannot wait, but I am also sad that my parents aren't here to witness this. They would've wanted me to move on and do what I love to do. So that is why I am going through with this. I am going to become a professional wrestler.

_**Hey guys! Keep reading and please rate and review! Thanks for reading!**_


	2. The Meeting

_Here is the second chapter so enjoy! Please R&R!_

The Meeting

Shawn was walking down the hallway to the chairman, Vince McMahon's office. He and his long-time best friend Hunter were supposed to be getting a new member of DX today, so Vince had called a meeting to talk with them about it before the person got here. Shawn was dressed in his usual attire today, consisting of a button up long sleeve white cotton shirt, and old blue Levis with his old cowboy boots and his hair tied back half-up half-down style with a cowboy hat. Shawn met up with Hunter (aka Triple H) in front of Vince's office. He wore the usual too. Consisting of a black short sleeve dress shirt and Khaki pants with dress shoes and his hair tied back into a low pony-tail.

"Hey Hunt, ready for the meeting with Vince?" Shawn asked. Hunter smiled at Shawn.

"Yeah, I really think this is a good idea. And did you hear that she is related to Chyna too?" Hunter said. "I really miss Chyna; it's too bad that she had to leave." Hunter said, remembering all the good times they had.

"Yeah, I miss her too buddy. She was an awesome fighter and an even better friend." Shawn smiled sadly. "Maybe we'll get to see her again if your right about them being related."

"Yeah, maybe we-" Hunter started but he was interrupted by the chairman himself.

"Hey you two, come on in." Vince said as he opened the door to let them in. Vince took a seat in his chair and motioned for both of them to sit as well. "Okay, I trust you both know why you're here?" Both Shawn and Hunter both nodded. "Well good. Any questions before she gets here?"

"Yes, one actually, is she really related to Chyna?" Hunter asked. Vince nodded.

"Yes, she is really related to Chyna, but she doesn't know it. Chyna was her mother's niece. She was around when she was a kid, but she hasn't seen the girl since Chyna was ten and Makayla was eight, anything else?" Vince asked. They both shook their heads. "Then let's bring her in." Vince called the front desk and told them to bring her up. They sat back and patiently waited for her to come up to the office.

The first thing that happened when she walked in was both Hunter and Shawn's mouth's dropped. She was an exact replica of Chyna, but smaller and younger. Then they both looked closer. They were really similar in a lot of ways, but there were a lot of differences too. Makayla was around 5'6" and lean. She had black hair that went to the middle of her back, and her eyes were an astonishing green. She had a very powering presence about her, like she was born to command an army, but she was very innocent looking too. Shawn was instantly attracted to her.

She walked up to Vince and shook his hand. "Hello Mr. McMahon. Thank you for having me here." She said.

"Hello Miss Winters. I'm glad you could make it." Vince said.

"You can call me Makayla." She said.

"Well then you can call me Vince, alright Makayla?" Vince said with a small smile on his face. She nodded. "Now, these are the people that you will be working with. This is Hunter and Shawn." Vince said. They both stood up and walked up to her to shake her hand.

"Hey Makayla, I'm Hunter." Hunter said, and shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Shawn." Shawn said while he shook her hand, though. He felt a spark that he hadn't felt since his ex-wife left. It scared him a little bit actually.

"Hi, I'm Makayla Winters, you can call me Kay." She said, she had felt the spark too, but shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"What about Kayla?" Hunter asked with a smirk, he had seen Shawn and knew he liked her. Makayla smiled brightly.

"I prefer Kay or Makayla. Kayla is just too… blah." She said finally. Hunter and Shawn both laughed. She was going to fit in perfectly.

"Well, why don't we get down to business." Vince said. They all sat down in their respective places and paid attention. Though Shawn would steal glimpses at Makayla when he thought she wasn't looking. Hunter had seen everything. "Okay Makayla, Shawn and Hunter are going to show you around and introduce you to people. Your debut will be in a week. And we have your schedule all ready mapped out for you. Okay?" Vince asked. She nodded. "Good, now if you could sign here and here, we will be finished." After she signed the paper they all stood up. "Welcome to World Wrestling Entertainment Makayla. You have a meeting with Creative to talk about your stage name and other things tomorrow after the show. Okay?"

"Yes. Thank you again Vince. It is an honor to be part of your business." She said, smiling brightly.

"You're welcome Makayla. Shawn, Hunter, you both better take good care of her or I'll fire you both." Vince said in a firm but kind manner. They all laughed and made their way out the door to meet the rest of the team.

_Hey, hope you liked it. I have decided that the chapters will be short, but there will be a lot of them, because I only have a certain amount of time to write and it would take longer if I wrote long chapters. So please R&R!_


	3. Its Only Lust

_Hey this is the third chapter so enjoy! Please R&R! This is back in Makayla's point of view._

Its Only Lust

After we left Vince's office things were a bit awkward and silent. They introduced me to a bunch of different people. I met Rey Mysterio, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Dave Batista, Undertaker, Edge, Chavo Gurrero, John Cena, John Morrison, Shannon Moore, Booker T, and all of the women.

After that we were all a little hungry so we went to a Chinese food place across the street and quietly ate. That was, until Hunter broke the silence.

"So _Kayla_, how do you like it here so far?" Hunter asked with a smirk. I glared at him playfully.

"Well _Paul_, I like it a lot actually. This place is really cool. Everyone is nice and they all seem cool. So, yeah…" I said what a lame ending. That was the effect of Shawn who was sitting right next to me. I didn't know what it was about him that made me feel this way, but it happened none the less. Hunter glowered at me.

"Touché," Shawn started laughing and then we all started laughing and that was all it took to break the ice.

"Mind if we ask you a few questions?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, go ahead but I get to ask mine afterwards." I said. Shawn and Hunter both looked at each other real quick before Hunter started his version of twenty questions.

"How old are you?" He asked before he could stop himself. Shawn gaped at his friend and then a look of realization crossed Hunter's face. He realized that you were never supposed to ask a women's age. I started laughing.

"I'm 31. I turn 32 in July." I said without missing a beat. They both looked at me weirdly. "What?" I asked.

"You don't look 31; in fact you look like your maybe 23 or 24." Hunter said. I smiled.

"Yeah, you look like you're in your early 20's." Shawn said. I giggled when he said this.

"Aww, thanks guys, but I'm 31, next question."

"Okay, where do you live?" Shawn asked.

"Um, well I was born in Dodge, Kansas. My parents moved up to North Colonie, New York when I was 8 for a change of scenery. We lived there until I was 16, then I moved in with my grandmother till I was 18. After college I moved to Latham, New York. Been there ever since," I said.

"Cool, but why did you move in with your grandmother?" Hunter asked.

"Um… that subject is a little hard for me to talk about… next question… please," I said sadly. Shawn and Hunter shared a look of confusion and sorrow, but they thankfully didn't press the matter.

"Do you have any animals?" Hunter asked.

"No, I haven't had any pets since I was 16." I said, remembering what happened to my cat and dog.

"Okay, well how long have you wrestled?" Shawn asked, trying to change the subject.

"I have been in karate since I was four. I started to wrestle with our towns coach when I was eight. He told me that I would be a great wrestler so I kept it up and joined the states wrestling team. I have been wrestling ever since then."

"Cool. Well since I can't come up with any more questions, Hunter do you have any?" Shawn asked Hunter.

"Yes, I have one but it's kind of personal." Hunter said.

"Go ahead and ask it." I told him.

"When did you lose your virginity?" He asked all of the sudden.

I blushed before I answered. "Well, um… that is kind of personal… maybe I'll give you an answer one day, but not right now." I said, trying to hide my blush. I looked at Hunter, and he looked like he was about to fall over laughing at me. I turned to Shawn and he had a look on his face that could kill. He looked _pissed_, at what, I'll never know.

"Okay, how about we go call it a night. It's almost 12:30." Hunter said, adding effect by yawning.

"Deal, I'm tired so I'm going to go hit the hay." I said, getting up and heading over to the elevators with them.

"Hey, we'll pick you up at your room tomorrow morning. Okay?" I nodded at Hunter to show him I understood. "Sweet dreams, Kayla." I walked into my room and fell asleep thinking of Shawn. Sweet dreams indeed.


	4. Realization Hits Hard

Realization Hits Hard

The next morning, I woke up to pounding on my door. I looked at the clock, it was 9 o'clock. I was really happy that whoever was pounding on my door woke me up, because I was in the middle of a nightmare about my parents getting killed. I got up and wiped the sweat of my face. I opened up the door and Shawn and Hunter were standing there, fully dressed with worried expressions on their faces.

"Yeah?" I mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Shawn asked. Hunter nodded to emphasize his point.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I was confused.

"Well, we came to pick you up and we heard you screaming. Are you sure you're okay?" Hunter asked. A look of realization crossed my face.

"Oh, I was… kind of… having a nightmare…" I said, looking anywhere but their faces.

"Oh, well I'm sorry." Hunter said. "I'm going to go down to the lobby and wait for you to get ready. You coming Shawn?" Hunter asked.

"I'll be down in a minute." Shawn said, never taking his eyes off of Makayla.

"Okay, see 'ya in a minute." Hunter walked off leaving me alone with Shawn.

"You want to talk about it?" Shawn asked. I looked at him.

"Not really… I don't like talking about it." I said looking down. He gently took my chin and pulled my face up to look into his eyes.

"I know we just met, but to me you are my best friend. We get along great. If there is EVER anything you want to talk about, you can talk to me. I won't tell anyone and I won't judge you, trust me because I have Hunter for a friend." He said, making an attempt at a joke. I laughed as did he.

"Thanks Shawn, that means a lot to me, but I just can't talk about it yet." I said, getting quieter as I said it. He nodded and grabbed me up in a hug. I hugged him back, loving the way that he made me feel so safe. I also loved the way I fit perfectly in his strong form. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you for everything Shawn, I mean it. But I think that I should go get dressed and met you down there." I said laughing. Shawn laughed with me and said goodbye so he could go downstairs. As soon as I was back in my room, I slid down against the door. He didn't know what he did to me.

_Meanwhile in the elevator… Shawn's POV_

I slid down the elevator door and sighed. That girl didn't know what she did to me. She was the most amazing talented girl to ever walk into my life. I didn't want her to leave. There was just something about her that I loved…._ Wait…. Loved?_ Could I already love her? I love the way she talks, I love the way she thinks, I love the way she looks, I love the way she is… I love everything about her… Maybe I _do love her…_ I don't know, but maybe in due time I'll find out.

_**In the lobby**_

"Hey Shawn, what's up with that look?" Hunter asked with a knowing smile. I smiled back at him.

"Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"Oh really, well I'm going to ask. Is it about Makayla?" He asked. I smiled even bigger.

"Maybe," I said. Hunter started to laugh.

"You've got it bad for her Shawn!" He said between laughs.

"You think?" I asked seriously. Hunter stopped laughing when he saw how serious I was.

"Shawn answer these questions. Do you like her?" he asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Do you want to spend a lot of time with her?"

"Yes."

"Do you love every little thing she does, even the quirks?"

"Absolutely."

"Then you are in love with her man." Hunter said laughing.

"But we just met," I said.

"Well, it could take months to fall in love with someone, and then it could take a matter of seconds. It all depends on if she is the right one or not. With me and Stephanie it took three days for me to finally realize I was madly in love with her." He said seriously.

"Your right, thanks man." I said.

"You're welcome. Hey look, here she comes now." He said. I turned around and my mouth dropped. She was wearing something different today. Usually she wore black and blue. But today she wore old Levis with cowboy boots and a white button up shirt with a cowboy hat. Her hair was French braided in two parts and she looked like a goddess.


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**I just realized that I haven't posted a disclaimer yet so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Though I wish I owned Shawn Michaels, for just a day… The only thing I own is Makayla and her personality!**

_Hey guys! I am so sorry that I haven't posted for a while! We went on vacation and my parents wouldn't let me write while on vacation so I couldn't write till I got back! Please read and review! Love ya!_

_P.S. I have NOTHING against Rebecca Hickenbottom, but I just do better with stories when I can make my own characters!_

The Truth Comes Out

_Makayla's POV_

"Hey Shawn, Hunter. We ready to go to eat breakfast?" I asked. At that moment Shawn's phone went off. I took that time to see what he was wearing. He was wearing something similar to what I was. He had on cowboy boots with old Levis and a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to right above his elbows and a cowboy hat with his hair half up half down. He was gorgeous to say the least.

"You gonna see what I'm wearing or do you only do that for Shawn?" Hunter whispered in my ear. I squealed which caught Shawn's attention from what looked to be a conversation he wanted out of badly. I turned around and punched Hunter in the arm.

"You scared me!" I whisper yelled.

"Well you were staring at Shawn and weren't paying any attention to what I said." Hunter said with a smile on his face. I sighed.

"What did you say?" I asked frustrated.

"Yes, we are going to go to breakfast after Shawn gets off the phone with his ex-wife." Hunter said. "So, do you like him?"

"Like who? Shawn? Yeah, he's a good friend." I said like it was nothing.

"No, I mean like like. Do you like like him?" Hunter asked.

"No. Why would I?" I asked.

"You're a terrible liar." He said.

"Alright fine, I do like him." I admitted.

"How much?" He pried.

"Um… How much do you love Stephanie?" I asked.

"A lot, more than I can put into words. Wait… You _love _him."

"That's not what I said." I tried to cover up what I had just said. It had come out of my mouth before I could even understand what I was saying.

"Like I said before, you are a terrible liar." Hunter joked.

"I am not lying?" I said. It didn't come out the way I wanted it to. It sounded like I was trying to convince myself. Not Hunter.

"You know what I think? I think that you do love him, but you just don't understand it. Tell me something. What do you like about him?" He asked.

"Everything… I love the way he dresses, the way he speaks, the way he walks, the way he laughs. I love the way he eats, I love the way he smiles. I love how he looks, I love his eyes. I love the way he moves when he dances in the ring. I love the way he is so outgoing and strives to make people laugh and smile every second of the day. And the thing that drives me crazy. I love how he is probably the most handsome looking guy I have ever seen in my life. Those damn cowboy boots and that damn cowboy hat on top of his amazing hair that is right above those beautiful eyes that crinkle when he smirks with those perfect lips." I sighed, and started to breathe deeply. "Your right, I am in love with him." I admitted.

_Shawn's POV_

I hung up the phone after a very frustrating conversation with Rebecca. She was "trying to get me back" and she was "sorry for hurting me all that time ago." She "was stupid for ever wanting to leave me and wanted me back right away." _*snort*_ I had told her that I never wanted her back, I was over her and that will be true for every waking minute I live, and when I die. Then she tried to threaten me. SHE WAS THE ONE THAT CHEATED, NOT ME! So I hung up.

I walked over to where Hunter and Makayla were standing. She had here back to me so she didn't see me coming. When she looked down in what I assume was guilt, Hunter motioned for me to be quite. That's when I heard the words that made my heart sing with joy. She was in love with me! She loved everything about me! I am in heaven!

"But I just can't love him! I can't because it wouldn't be fair. I am screwed up! I haven't been the same ever since I was sixteen. My parents were murdered, along with my cat and dog! I was raped by the beach before someone got him off of me! I will never be the same and it won't be fair to Shawn! I can't put him through that, I can't." Makayla yelled, but got quieter at the end. My heart suddenly lurched. She had gone through so much. Then I realized something.

She was raped on the beach. I had saved a girl no older than sixteen before she was killed. It was on the beach. She had been raped and I had knocked the guy off of her and knocked him out. I took her to the emergency room after. She was unconscious when I left, but the only reason I left was because I had to get back to OVW.

"That was you?" I asked. She froze then slowly turned around.

"What was me?" She slowly asked. She looked really embarrassed.

"That was you I saved that day… I took you to the hospital, but I had to leave before you gained consciousness. That was you." I said.


	6. Its Okay to Move On

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the long wait! I'm not going to say the reasons because they are personal, but I am making a promise to my loyal readers! I will update at least once a week (mostly on the weekends because I have a lot of school work other days) but if I don't update at least once a week, you guys can feel free to spam me or something! So here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the WWE or any other people you may recognize! I do however own Makayla and her past! Please don't steal!**

**I'ts Okay to Move On**

Makayla's POV

I turned around to see Shawn staring at me. "What was me?" I asked, trying to not look too embarrassed.

"That was you… I took you to the hospital, but I had to leave before you gained consciousness. That was you." He said.

I looked at Hunter then back at Shawn. I could see it in his eyes that he was telling the truth. I didn't want to see that… so I turned and ran. I ran out the hotel door and into the rush of the city. I didn't know where I was going; all I knew was that I had to escape. I looked around real quick and started to run left. I heard Hunter and Shawn yelling behind me to come back, but I knew I couldn't. I just had to run. It's a good thing that I'm a fast runner so they will never catch up with me.

I ran for about ten more minutes before I found a lake. I slowed to a walk and sat down on the sand before the lake. I was just thinking about everything.

_It's hard to believe what's happened in just two days. I met and fell in love with Shawn Michaels. I became a WWE Diva. And I figured out that Shawn Michaels was the guy that saved me on the beach that one terrible day. Mom, dad, what would you have wanted me to do? What do you guys think? _

The truth is I know what my mom would have told me to do. She would've said, "Makayla Anne Winters! You love this boy so why are you running? He is a nice young man and you know it too, so what are you afraid of baby girl? You've got to move on sometime, and when you do, we'll be there with you no matter what. Go back there and show them what you're made of and that you're not scared of love!" My dad would've followed her comments with, "Your mom's right baby girl, it's time to move on."

I sat there for another hour or so just thinking. I knew that my parents would've been right, had they actually been here. So I stood up, ready to face anything.

Shawn's POV

When she turned and ran out the door, I felt my heart sink. _What if she isn't coming back?_ My thoughts were all centered on that one thought. _I don't know what I would do without her. _After the first hour of looking for her with Hunter, we decided that if she wanted to be found, then she would come find us, but for now she probably needed some time to herself. We walked back to the hotel in silence. Trying to not think about what could have happened. When we reached the hotel, we each grabbed our phones and sat on the beds. Neither of us was talking, just hoping that she would call. When Hunters phone started to go off, we both almost jumped out of our skins. Hunter fumbled with his phone until he finally was able to press the talk button.

"Hello?" Hunter asked as soon as he had pressed the button. "Oh, hey Steph. Yeah, we can get there in a bit… okay see you then… Love you too… Bye." He hung up and started to shake his head, telling me that it was Stephanie.

"Steph wants us in the arena as quick as we can. She said its important though she wouldn't tell me what its about."

We packed our things into our gym bags and got into the car. As we were heading to the arena, I was trying to think of something that would be so important that we had to get there soon. I came up with a blank. We pulled up to the arena and parked in the back. When we reached the back door, Stephanie came out before we could even touch the doorknob.

"Shh! Follow me!" she turned around and started to lead us to the Diva's locker room. When we got there she slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. What I saw surprised me to no end. Chyna and Makayla were in the middle of the room hugging each other fiercely. Me and Hunter were in shock. Chyna was here… She was really here…

As soon as Chyna saw us she ran over to us and hugged us tightly. "I missed you guys so much!" she said. We both hugged her back just as tight.

"I missed you too Chyna!" I said. When she let go we all just stood there and stared at her.

"Well, I've got to go help Makayla with her entrance, so I'll see you guys later. Maybe we can all hang out like old times?" Chyna said. I nodded along with Hunter and Makayla.

That's when I noticed what Makayla was wearing… I felt my mouth hit the floor… I had only ever seen her wearing blue jeans and a button up shirt, except the time she was in her night clothes. Now she was in a wrestling sports bra and tight little shorts. She had her long hair down her back and was blushing wildly because I was obviously checking her out. I could here Hunter, Stephanie and Chyna all sniggering at my reaction.


End file.
